


Immortal. Unbreaking.

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM practises, Genderqueer Deidara, Hidan has emotions oops, Kakuzu is not nice in this, M/M, Multi, Other, communication is something that should be happening and isnt, hidan needs to talk about his needs, kakuzu needs to learn how to have a functioning relationship, semi-abusive relationships, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Something has been wrong between Kakuzu and Hidan for some time. One half of the Zombie Combi thinks nothing has changed, the other battles with needs he thought himself above. Another partnership may provide the solution they need.





	Immortal. Unbreaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very indulgent angst and may not be to everyone's taste. Please take note of the warnings and tags. More warnings may be added in pre-chapter notes as the story progresses.

The mist sank a chill onto the ground. The damp of it soaked into the knees of the priest's trousers where he knelt in the grass.  
It was dark, but the sky was more purple than black, the sun not far off now.

The ritual had been set up with the care and attention of every ritual he performed. Motions sacred, commandments followed, his blackened heart and corroded spirit dedicated to the god of pain and chaos.

Hidan's heart pounded in his chest. Things weren't right. He'd been contented for so long with the routine he'd fallen into. Yet lately every touch had felt more cruel, every moment of pleasure had left a bitter after taste.

The death priest had always been restless, always moving on before joining the Akatsuki. Then he was assigned his partner, someone who was almost like he was. He thought he had found something to end that restless shifting inside. Lately he was starting to think he had been wrong.

So here he knelt, in the dying night, begging his god for help in a manner he was sure would be rejected, but he had no where else to turn.

“Jashin-sama please...send me someone to bind myself to. To belong to. Priests or priestesses. Even heathens fuck I just-“ The priest’s voice broke with emotions he didn’t want to have.

“I just need something. And I don’t fucking know what it is but-“

There was a noise back inside the abandoned shack they had taken shelter in for the night. Kakuzu was waking up. He didn’t have much time.

“Please. Whatever it is I lack, I’m not fucking getting it here. My life and soul are yours, always. I pray, I do the rituals, I give you offerings. I bring you sacrifices. You’ve given me this _fucking amazing_ gift. I know I shouldn’t ask for more. But I can’t fucking handle this. I don’t know what else to do. Please Jashin-sama. I am your servant. You have my utter devotion. Please help me.”

He finished his prayer. Spilling as much of his own blood as he could without having to ask Kakuzu to stitch him up. He didn’t want to ask the other ninja for anything. Not right now.

He resolved to make a proper sacrifice as soon as possible.

Prayer finished and offering given the priest got up off his knees and cautiously crept back into shack they had spent the night in. It was almost dawn, an ungodly hour he would normally have said. This wasn’t normal. Something was wrong with Hidan, he didn’t know what it was but it ached inside him in a way that even he couldn’t enjoy.

Kakuzu was awake. Barely. Hidan watched him go through the motions of making coffee as he fetched some jerky out of their packs. It wasn’t much of a breakfast but it was cheap and lasted a long time on the road. They had a lot of it, and Hidan’s belly ached for real food. He doubted he’d be able to convince his partner to buy any though. Even if they were due to pass through a town soon. Hidan comforted himself with the thought that a town would mean a real sacrifice. Maybe things would get better then.

“Where were you?” Halfway through a cup of extremely strong black coffee the miserly nin was awake enough to ask questions.

“Eh?” Hidan rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Hidan forced himself not to wince at the growl. “Praying.”

Kakuzu nodded to himself. “There better not be bodies to clear up. Although if there were bounties...” He trailed off, taking another sip of coffee.

“No bodies. Just me.”

“You’re quiet this morning.” Kakuzu rumbled. “I noticed the improvement immediately.”

Hidan snapped the piece of jerky he was holding in half, wishing it was something more satisfying. “Tired. Maybe if you didn’t keep me up with your fucking snoring."

Hidan’s face met the low table at speed, Kakuzu bearing down over him with a cup still in one hand. The other hand ground Hidan’s face into the cheap wood grain. “You're delusional. Don't blame me because your own snoring woke you up." He chuckled darkly and stalked off.

Hidan watched him finish his coffee and pack away the supplies again. Bastard didn’t even offer him any. He waited till Kakuzu had went off to pack up before swearing vehemently at him under his breath. Just got to make it to the next town. Make it to town. Make some sacrifices. Leave stitch features to deal with his damn bounty. Report back with information.

If they were lucky then Leader wouldn’t have another assignment and they could head back to base. Hidan was rarely lucky, and he was unsure if he could even handle the trip back to base right now.

Everything would be better after a little bloodshed.

He packed up the few things he carried with him. Popped a soldier pill seeing as he had been denied the luxury of coffee and went outside to wait. He normally lingered whenever they were due to move on but anything that put Kakuzu off kilter right now was a good thing. Hidan didn't have to wait long. Whilst Sasori was the most infamous for his hatred of waiting, Kakuzu wasn't much better if there was a bounty to collect. Which there was.

The priest ran through a couple of the more obscure prayer forms while he waited. They were old things, no longer practised, not taught in the temples and sects. They were in the scriptures though and carved into the walls of long ruined temples. He figured it couldn't hurt. Hidan had always preferred the old ways, in a lot of ways they made more sense to him. He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it before Kakuzu was exiting the shack, bounty all bundled up and slung over one shoulder.

He grunted at Hidan as he swept past. "Hurry up."

Hidan bristled, rage rising up. "I've been fucking waiting on you! You fuckin' hurry up." Kakuzu said nothing and Hidan stomped after him.


End file.
